Recently, since the global warming problems become more serious, many countries start the carbon reduction policies. In the current environment, the carbon dioxide emission from transportation vehicles is about a quarter of the total carbon dioxide emission. As known, most of the current transportation vehicles are driven by internal combustion engines. The transportation vehicles that are driven the by internal combustion engines will be gradually replaced by electric vehicles.
The electric vehicle is one of the representative products in the green energy industries. However, the use of the electric vehicle still has some drawbacks. For example, during the process of driving the electric vehicle, a battery module of the electric vehicle is possibly subjected to spontaneous combustion. Since the battery module is fixed in a vehicle body of the electric vehicle, if the battery module is abnormal or subjected to spontaneous combustion, the use of a fire extinguisher is the only way to reduce the injury and loss. If a fire accident occurs, the driver may only extinguish the fire in the effective inner space of the electric vehicle, but cannot get rid of the hazardous factors. Moreover, if the fire cannot be completely extinguished by the fire extinguishing system, the residual fire may broaden the disaster and endanger the safety of the passengers. Due to the above drawbacks, the electric vehicle cannot be trusted by many people. Generally, the spontaneous combustion is caused by the battery module. During the discharging process, the battery module certainly generates heat. In addition, during the process of driving the electric vehicle, the battery module may be abnormally discharged or short-circuited because of many factors. Although the manufacturers continuously make efforts in improvement of the battery module or the constituents, the phenomenon of generating heat in the battery discharging process is inevitable.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an abnormal battery detecting system and an abnormal battery detecting method for an electric vehicle in order to reduce the spontaneous combustion and increase the safety.